ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Graveyards
Graveyards is the fourth episode of the mini-series Anur Chronicles. Plot Fred: Previously on the Anur Chronicles... Infinis: If I am not mistaken, we are here in Anur Milligan. Corpenicus (in pain): Impossible! Suddenly, an explosion occurs nearby, and a nuclear shockwave is released. Gillman's eyes widen as Lightning Edge dashes in super speed, catching Gillman, and dashing away. We zoom onto Zs'Skayr's eye as it returns to its original spot at his face. We see his sadistic grin. The figure is hound-like, with fiery red eyes. Pawthorne: Hellhounds? Blankmutt: Vicious and Feral Creatures. Their fists collide, and a shockwave is created, the Omnigizer firing a green wave. When the light fades, there is a pile of rubble, as the time out flash occurs. Pushing the debris aside, stands up a shocking sight, Frank. Frank slams the Novagizer, and a flash blinds the screen. iWire: I finally got the idea! Whenever either of us transforms, they don't have a plan in mind. The result would be disaster. But this time, we both want technology. Selene is hit, injuring her and nearly taking her unconscious. She drops her sword. Selene: Its a sword duel, you cheater! She grabs her sword and strikes herself at the head. Nukebites: Nukebites! He charges a nuclear explosion and fires it at the Nuclear Reactor Unit, causing it to explode. Fred: I go to Anur Ormermow, and you go to Anur G'rnay. Then, we meet on Anur Vladius and head for Anur Phaetos together. Blank turns into Vibrancy, and Fred turns into Chrononaut. Vibrancy surrounds himself with sonic dikss, and flies to Anur G'rnay. Chrononaut opens a portal, and enters it. Opening! We open up in a barren wasteland with numerous dismembered body parts decomposing surrounded by flies. Then, suddenly, zombies climb out of the ground, and roar. Then, they are hit by a null blade, and they are torn in two. Panning to the right, we see Chrononaut with a golden aura. Chrononaut: Man. Its been like barely three seconds and I am attacked by Zombies. Lovely. The Zombies then regenerate, and expell gas at Chrononaut, who raises a null shield. Chrononaut: Hey, I was sarcastic! Chrononaut holds his hands together, and focuses a null beam at the Zombies, disintegrating them. Chrononaut: That's more like it. He times out in a purple flash. Fred looks at the Novatrix, finding it glowing purple. Fred: Why is the Novatrix purple? Is it recharging or something? He then takes a step back, and sneezes a blob of blue goo. He wipes the snot off his nose. Fred: Man, that's nasty! He sneezes again. Fred then proceeds to walk off. Meanwhile in a whitish gray stone landmark, Blank is dashing in super speed, as if afraid. Blank: Aahhh!! He then stops, panting. Suddenly, Several bone fragments similar to Ultimate Humungousaur's pass by him, and he screams again. They hit a structure and explode. Blank: They won't give up! He then takes off, running, as several more projectiles are fired at him. He accelerates, and runs around a structure, causing the fragments to hit the strucuture. He continues running, but a huge whitish gray strucuture rises in front of him, causing him to slam into it. Blank turns around, and we see a huge mob of skeleteon-like aliens with missile launcher like fists, aiming at Blank. Blank: Alright! You're asking for it! Blank slams the Omnigizer dial and transforms into Pinkguin. Pinkguin: Pinkguin is not the Wall, Omnigizer! Pinkguin slides on his belly and rams into a Skeleton warrior, causing him to crumble. Pinkguin: Oh yeah! Several bone fragments are fired at him, and he fires his freeze ray at them, freezing them. They still remain fired, but he slices through them with his flippers. Skeleton: Bine ati venit la Anur G'rnay, prostule! Tocmai ai pecetluit soarta ta! "Welcome to Anur G'rnay, fool! You just sealed your own fate!" (Romanian) Pinkguin: Look, guys, I didn't understand a single word, but- A huge bone wave is fired at him, and he fires his freeze ray at it, freezing it in place. Pinkguin slides on his stomach, then slices a skeleton with his flippers.They proceed to regenerate. Pinkguin: Why must you be able to regenerate? He fires his freeze ray, freezing all the skeletons. He then reverts. Blank: Much better. Meanwhile, Fred is still walking. Suddenly, he stops and sneezes, releasing a lot of blue snot. Fred: Man, I never thought there was the Prickly Virus here on Anur Ormermow. Suddenly, more Ormermowon Zombies appear out of the ground, grabbing Fred. One of them bites Fred. Fred: Yah! Get away from me! Fred transforms into Sandemon. One opens his mouth, and fires a stream of acid gas at Sandemon, burning part of him. Sandemon: Hey! I thought Sand was more resistant to acid! Sandemon regenerates. More Ormerowons climb up Sandemon. Sandemon: Oh, well. Time for the Sand Storm! He leaps upwards, and expands, morphing into a ball. He crashes onto them, burying them with sand. One bites at Sandemon, but he simply bites the sand. Sandemon: And the zombies bite the dust! Literally! More Ormermowons dig out of him. Sandemon: Oh man. Where do you guys spawn from? HE then stops, gasping, and sneezes a lot of sand unto an ormermowon, burying him. He sneezes more sand onto a ormermowon, burying him, then expands, and sneezes sand upon them all, burying them. Then, more ormermowons jump out of the sand, expelling acid at the sand to destroy it. Sandemon: Sandemon isn't working! He slaps his Novatrix symbol, turning into Moulder. Moulder: Moulder?! Not that I have that much practice with him, anyway. Moulder sneezes, disintegrating a random ormermowon. Moulder: Yup! Sounds like this is the ideal alien! Moulder fires beams at the Ormermowon horde disintegrating them all. Moulder emits a burst of energy into the ground to propel himself into the air. Meanwhile, Blank is running in a canyon, with bone fragments flying by. Blank: Seriously? This is getting boring. G'rnaians: Ia Intruder! "Get the Intruder!" (Romanian) Blank: Apparently, G'rnaians have a strong sense of patriotism. And they don't like visitors... Meanwhile, Moulder sneezes, disintegrating a random object, and he plummets down from the sky, massively enlarging. He slams into the ground, sending an energy shockwave that disintegrates a lot of the area. He reverts. Fred: Okay, no more sick flights. He suddenly looks at himself, finding some of his skin becoming a decaying green. Fred: W-W-what? Flashback: The Ormermowon grab onto Fred, and one of them bites him. Fred: Yah! Get away from me! End of Flashback. Fred looks at his arm, and finds a swelling red bite mark. Fred: Oh no. I am turning into a Zombie!!! Break! Fred is freaking out, running in circles. Fred: I am turning into a zombie! I am turning into a zombie! Nearby, two Ormermowons are watching him. Ormermowon: Sílim go bhfuil ceann freaking amach. "I think that one is freaking out." (Irish) Ormermowon #2: Níl, tá sé ag casadh isteach i gceann de dúinn, tú leathcheann. "No, he is turning into one of us, you idiot." (Irish) Ormermowon #1: Mar sin, ba chóir dúinn a ghlacadh chun daidí, e, Bas? "So, should we take him to father, eh, Bas?" (Irish) Ormermowon #2/Bas: Ar ndóigh, Ith! Tá tú leathcheann pointless. "Of course, Ith! You are a pointless idiot." (Irish) Ith nods, and he and Bas dig underground. Fred is panicking, when they jump out in front of him. He screams in panic, turning into Boulder. Boulder: Boulder! He stomps his foot, trapping them both with a stone wall. Boulder: Give me one reason not to- Uh... to- AAaaah-- He sneezes, causing an earthquake to form, splitting the ground in half. Ith and Bas expel their acid breath, breaking free. They charge at Boulder, who motions his arms upwards, an a stone pillar rises upwards, uppercutting Ith. Bas reaches Boulder, and clings onto him, expelling his acid at Boulder's shoulder, melting it. Boulder shakes him off, and regenerates his arm. He then stomps his foot, and sneezes, sending a huge fissure of earth at Bas, hitting him hard and destroying him. Ith expels his acid at Boulder, who raises an Earth Shield, then hits Ith with it. Bas regenerates, and clings onto Boulder's neck. He expels acid at his head, melting it. Boulder freezes, and falls face first. His head regenerates, and he reverts. Ith: Beidh daidí a bheith bródúil as! "Our father will be proud!" (Irish) Meanwhile, Land Shark raises his arms, summoning pillars that take some bone missiles. Land Shark then fires stone shards of his own at a group of nearing G'rnainans, wielding bone swords. They block the shards, and fire bone missiles. Land Shark: This is getting boring! The bone missiles hit him, and explode. G'rnain: Beidh muid a mharú tú, ionraidh! "We will kill you, intruder!" (Romanian) Land Shark: What are you saying?! The Omnigizer fires a scan ray at one G'rnaian, but the others quickly fire missiles at the G'rnaian, destroying him before the scan is complete. Omnigizer: G'rnaian DNA incomplete. Land Shark: Hey what gives? Omnigizer: Translating language.... G'rnaian: Stop ag iarraidh a- Stop trying to make us impure, intruder! Land Shark: What? Listen, guys, I don't mean to intrude. They lower their arms. G'rnaian: Then why are you here? Land Shark: I came to destroy the Nuclear Reactor Unit that is surely bugging you! A Bone structure grows out of the ground, and he crushes it with a boulder. G'rnaian: We hate the Nuclear Reactor Unit, but we are to follow our leader's words till our death! Land Shark: Look! I know you take your patriotism and layolty and honor junk very seriously, but you've got to have some common sense. That Nuclear Reactor Unit is here to power up a strange weapon that destroys worlds! The G'rnaians look in shock, then one nods at the other. G'rnaian: Very well. We will take you to the leader, and you shall explain yourself. Meanwhile, Fred sneezes, but the snot flies upwards. The camera changes, revealing Fred to be held upside down, on a window, with lots of Ormermowons cheering. Aegiad walks towards him, and frowns. Aegiad: I finally caught you, you accursed Splixson. Fred: Look, I know this is weird and unconvincing, but I am tired of your Zombies and- Aegiad: Zombies?! Ormerowons is the preferred term. Zombies is an offensive slur! Fred: ...Okay, Ormermowons, and I really would like a minute to catch my- He sneezes, and Aegiad expels acids to counter the snot, burning it. Fred: -breath. Aegiad: Well, here is a little bit of relax... Tús a chur i gcrích! "Commence the Execution!" (Irish) The Ormermowons cheer, and one of them approaches Fred wielding a Scythe. Aegiad: Ceart go leor, roimh a dhéanann muid seo a fhorghníomhú, ba mhaith liom buíochas a ghabháil le mo mhac onórach, Ith agus Bas, a d'uair amháin ar a shaol ar fad a bhainistiú a dhéanamh go maith agus gabhadh namhaid gan choinne! "Alright, before we do this execution, I'd like to thank my honorable sons, Ith and Bas, who for once in their entire life managed to do good and captured an unexpected enemy!" (Irish) The Ormermowons cheer. Aegiad gestures to the Ormermowon wielding the scythe, and he swings it at Fred, but then, stops. Aegiad: Cén fáth go raibh tú ag stopadh, saighdiúir? "Why did you stop, soldier?" (Irish) The Scythe Ormermowon suddenly turns purple, and his body melts into that of a sludgepuppy, none other than Willie. Willie: I won't let you kill my best friend! Fred: Willie! Willie swings his scythe at Aegiad, who fires his acid, burning it. Then, Deck teleports in, along with Infinis, Gakko turns invisible, QT-E runs in, and Saturn erupts from the ground. Deck: Thought you could use a hand, Fred. The TCTF open fire at the Ormermowons, disintegrating them. Willie frees Fred, and Aegiad battles Deck. Fred sneezes, and Willie helps him up. Fred: How did you get them to bring you along? Willie: Lots of persuasion. After you left, things went boring. Fred: Well, then, lets take care of this! He transforms. Meanwhile, Blank meets up with the Skeleton, Mo'adamus, who frowns at his sight. Mo'adamus: Blank. Blank: Listen, I know you all want to kill me, but I beg of you to let us- Mo'adamus: I've been waiting your arrival. Where is your friend? Blank: Fred? Mo'adamus: Yes, the good Splixson. Blank: He is on Anur Ormermow. Mo'adamus frowns. Mo'adamus: Oh no. Blank: I thought you were against us, like all the Anur Rulers. Mo'adamus: Most of them did it willingly, but I always wanted to get rid of the reactors... I want you to "act" savage and fight me at the Nuclear Reactor, then destroy it. Blank: Can't you show that you are with me? Mo'adamus: No, because you will kill me immediately when we get battling. Blank: No! I can't do that! Mo'adamus: Yes you can. Look, Zs'Skayr is planning to destroy the entire Anur Ormermow if Fred seems close to winning. And what is more important to us G'rnaians other than honor, is peace. No planet will die due to Zs'Skayr. Now, are you with me? Blank nods. Meanwhile, Fred as Dragonman sneezes fire at Aegiad, who counters with the gaseous acid. Aegiad: You are idiots! You don't realize what a disaster you are doing! Deck: Yes we do! Nothing in the Fates is even written about this event, so it is completely going to be removed anyway! Aegiad: How is that?! Deck: They suspect it is the work of a time traveler. He fires a time ray at Aegiad, who rolls aside to dodge, and expels acid as a cloud, which Dragonman sneezes fire at. Aegiad: If this remains, Zs'Skayr is going to blow up the planet! Deck: WHAT?! We must've known about something like that! Aegiad: No! You just said this isn't written in the Fates! Zs'Skayr's spies are probably preparing to call in their master right now! Deck looks in the distance, and spots an Ectonurite. Deck quickly gains a time aura, and speeds forward in super speed. Aegiad turns to Dragonman, who sneezes at him, releasing fire flames. Aegiad dodges. Aegiad: That's it! The death of my entire race is because of you! I will not die before I kill you! Dragonman: The thing is, He reverts, revealing Fred with a zombie texture. Fred: I am becoming one of your race! Aegiad: What?! Impossible!!! Fred fully becomes a zombie, and his teeth begin to rot. Aegiad: No! Meanwhile, Zs'Skayr is standing in the launch room, where Dr. Viktor is activating the controls of the Nuclear Weapon. Zs'Skayr: I know the machine isn't completely, but I demand you wipe this planet off now! Dr. Viktor nods and starts typing. Meanwhile, Blank stands in front of Mo'adamus, next to the Nuclear Reactor Unit. Mo'adamus looks in the distance into space. Mo'adamus: Quick! We don't have much time. An Ectonurite flies out of the ground, and spot Mo'adamus and Blank standing. Blank nods and transforms into Bonaparte, a G'rnaian with a soldier's clothes. Bonaparte: Bonaparte! Bonaparte fires his bone fragments at Mo'adamus, who quickly takes out a sword and slices them, then sends a fissure of bones at Bonaparte. Bonaparte launches himself into the sky with a bone pillar, avoiding the fissure, and fires down bone fragments at Mo'adamus, hitting him hard. Bonaparte lands next to him, but Mo'adamus, rises and swings his sword at Bonaparte, who creates a bone shield, blocks, and fires a bone fragment at Mo'adamus. Mo'adamus, seeing the Ectonurite looking, jumps at the bone fragments, and slices through his own self with his sword, and falls down dead. The Ectonurite realizes this, and tears off his extra skin, flying towards Bonaparte. Bonaparte: Go away! He runs off, towards the Nuclear Reactor Unit, but the Ectonurite flies towards him. Bonaparte rides a huge bone wave, and directs it all at the Nuclear Reactor Unit, causing it to explode, the resulting explosion creating enough light to kill the Ectonurite. In space, the Nuclear Weapon fires towards Anur Ormermow, albeit a weak blast. Approaching quickly, Bonaparte looks in shock, and dismay. A huge figure suddenly appears on Anur Ormermow, and the Nuclear Reactor Unit is lifted out of its place, and flung into space, towards the blast. The blast hits the Reactor Unit, and it explodes, creating a huge explosion that leaves Anur Ormermow and Anur G'rnay intact. On Anur Ormermow, stands Mountain Dust, a few meters away from where the Nuclear Reactor unit was. He reverts, and Deck approaches him. Deck: Things recently have gone awkwardly out of hand. Thank you Fred, for everything. Fred nods, as his skin becomes completely Ormermowon. Novatrix: Unable to scan DNA Sample. Activating DNA Repair Mode. Zombie Fred reverts to normal. Fred: I am normal! At last!! Deck: Yeah. That was meant to happen. Fred: I think you are confused what was supposed to happen and what wasn't. Deck: But I can't believe the captain decided to go down with the ship. Fred: Aegiad chose to hang to the Nuclear Reactor Unit when it exploded. It was his choice. Deck: Indeed. Infinis approaches him. Deck: Infinis, report? Infinis: Currently, only one Nuclear Reactor Unit remains, and only the Nuclear Weapon. Deck: So, now, you must meet up with Blank at Anur Vladius, Fred. Fred: You guys aren't coming with us? Deck: We have other stuff to attend to. Willie approaches him. Willie: Then, can I remain with Fred? Deck: No, it is far too dangerous for you. Let the boys handle it. Willie nods, and Deck flicks his fingers, him, Willie, and Infinis disappearing. Fred: That was tiring. He turns into Chrononaut, and opens a portal, going into it. Meanwhile, on Anur Phaetos, Zs'Skayr stands absolutely idle. Zs'Skayr: Another two bite the dust. I can't believe they beat us every step of the way... Two shadows tower over him. Shadow 1: Do not worry, Zs'Skayr, they still have to cross the deadly Anur Vladius. That will stop them. Zs'Skayr: You seem like you are sure they will win... Shadow 1: Well, let's just hope your "surprise" on Anur Vladius will take care of them, or there will be consequences. Zs'Skayr nods, and turns to the Nuclear Weapon. Characters *Fred *Blank *Infinis *Deck *Willie *Gakko *QT-E *Saturn Villains *Gr'naian and Ormerowon Warriors *Aegiad, King of Anur Ormerow *Mo'adamus, Epnis of Anur Gr'nay *Zs'Skayr Aliens Used By Fred *Chrononaut (x2) *Sandemon *Moulder (first appearance) *Boulder By Blank *Pinkguin *Land Shark *Bonaparte (first appearance) Category:40: The Last Splixson Category:Blank and the Omnigizer Category:Anur Chronicles Category:Blank and the Omnigizer Episodes Category:Episodes in 40: The Last Splixson Category:Episodes